Unlucky In Love
by socksanndpants
Summary: Hermione's love life is terribly horrific and seems to be getting worse. Draco's love life is equally terribly horrific, although he is not short on female attention it is superficial. They both despise each other, but are constantly thrown together by their mutual friends; what follows is a whole lot of amusement.
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione's love life is terribly horrific and seems to be getting worse._

 _Draco's love life is equally terribly horrific, although he is not short on female attention it is superficial._

 _They both despise each other, but are constantly thrown together by their mutual friends; what follows is a whole lot of amusement._

* * *

Chapter One:

Hermione's POV.

I am Hermione Granger. Some may call me the brightest witch of her age, others may call me a hero of war, I'm certain a few would call me a stuck-up cow (I'm looking at you Lav Lav'), but I much prefer to call myself: Hermione Granger, the failure.

You see, although it may seem that I have the perfect life; a great job at the ministry (department of mysteries), plenty of money, a gorgeous house and the most adorable puppy named Roy, it's not all as it seems.

1) I am a failure when it comes to love, by the end of the war it was assumed that Ron and I would get the perfect fairy tale ending, we did not. Our lack of compatibility meant that our relationship fizzled out almost immediately, pretty much before it even began. It also didn't help that he accidently knocked up Lavender Brown not two minutes before we broke up. This means that not only is one of best friends married, but the other one is on the way to becoming a parent, all before me!

2) My work is constricting, I love it endlessly, but working in a department where you cannot discuss what's going on with your friends or family is not only tiring, but alienating. I sometimes feel very out of the loop with my friends, which takes me back to my early Hogwarts days, not an experience I would have liked to be going through in my late 20's.

3) The whole of the wizarding world, and I'd say at least half of the muggle world, has had the pleasure to be witnesses to the most shameful moments of my life. For example, two days ago I was on a very respectable date in Diagon Ally when I decided to be a bit rebellious and take my date for a quick fumble in the back room of the restaurant. Not my wisest move I'll admit, but you see Harry and Daphne have reportedly done this may times throughout the years, so I couldn't really see the harm. That is until I got tangled up in my green lace underwear and fell through the back door onto the pavement. Not only was I photographed wearing nothing but a tight green dress, flashing a bit more than I'd say was appropriate from my unflattering position on the floor, but my lacy underwear was retrieved by none other than Draco Malfoy (one of the only people I truly despise on the planet by the way), who witnessed the whole shameful experience!

So, you see my life isn't as grand and delightful as everybody would want to believe, and it's about to get a whole lot worse as I must attend a dinner party at Harry's, Malfoy is also attending, and I bet he's itching to discuss my shame.

But at least maybe I can get my favourite knickers back.

* * *

Draco's POV:

I am Draco Malfoy, reformed death eater, eligible bachelor and workaholic. My life isn't perfect, never has been, but I'm working on that. You see after my families fall from grace during the war I have been persistent in my attempts to re-earn some respect from the rest of the wizarding world, I mainly try to do this through my work. Although I am considered one of the richest men alive, I have not touched a penny from my family vault since the war, and instead I have worked hard every day to deserve the money I have. Of course, this just makes me even richer, which attracts a lot of female attention if you know what I mean.

Obviously, I enjoy the attention, who wouldn't? I mean, it doesn't help that my extremely good looks and witty charm fuel the attention, but it's all fake. Superficial. I could never expect these women to love me, or love them in return, instead it's just a quick and convenient bang, a way to relieve stress. But all my close friends are moving on without me, Daphne is happily married and cooped up with Potter, I'm happy for them, I really am, but the PDA is sickening. And Blaise, the one person I was sure I'd beat in the race for a real relationship, is shagging Ginny Weasley in secret (so they think) and is very much infatuated with her, whether he wants to admit it or not. And that leaves me, alone with my work and string of meaningless hook-ups.

I'm not saying I want marriage, or kids, or even a long-term relationship any time soon, I just want someone to like me for me, rather than my money or last name. I want someone I could take to the 'couples' dinner party that Daphne throws, like the one I must attend tomorrow, and laugh with about how obvious Blaise and red are, how horrible they are at hiding their relationship. I want to joke about how sickeningly in love Daph and Potter are, how stupid Weasley is. I just want to have fun. Instead I'll have sit at the table, hating my life, wondering when I can go home.

It's not that I don't enjoy the company of my friends, I really do, being part of such a close-knit group of friends is more than I could have ever hoped for, I just feel left out. At least Grangers always there, it is too much fun to watch her squirm when I mention her latest fail reported on the front page of the profit. I can't wait to see how red her face will go when I hand her these lacy green (Slytherin green might I add) knickers tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione's love life is terribly horrific and seems to be getting worse._

 _Draco's love life is equally terribly horrific, although he is not short on female attention it is superficial._

 _They both despise each other, but are constantly thrown together by their mutual friends; what follows is a whole lot of amusement._

* * *

Hermione's POV:

As I walked into Harry's a few things instantly stood out for me:

1) Oliver Wood. I have no idea what he was doing there, but he had 100% aged well. His career as a professional quidditch player had worked wonders for his body, which is not too muscular but not too thin and scrawny (I'd know?), and he has also really gown into his face, with a jawline that could cut you.

2) Ginny and Blaise were sat together, which is not unusual considering they're at it like rabbits now, but they were clearly doing something (I'd assume extremely inappropriate) under the table. I have mixed feelings on this one.

3) The only empty seat was next to Malfoy, my worst nightmare had come true. I'll admit, if he wasn't a total prick Malfoy could be considered hot, in his own 'im too broody and cool to know you' sort of way, but he is a total pick so one cannot get caught up on such things. Plus that total prick had my underwear poking out of his pocket, the sly idiot.

* * *

Dinner was not going well at all. Throughout the entire night Malfoy was toying with me, and my knickers (the ones in his pocket of course). However, there was some very flirty banter between Wood and I, which made my night seem very promising. Throughout the whole meal I couldn't stop watching him eating, it was so sexy and seductive, so naturally I tried to be as equally as seductive by looking up through my lashes whilst slowing bringing each mouthful up and then wrapping my lips around it. So, in other words I completely failed and ended up looking like a fish out of water having a fit, according to Malfoy that is. But Wood didn't seem to mind, I could tell by the way he walked up behind me, squeezed my bum cheek and told me to meet him in the cloak cupboard. My night was seriously looking up.

It was going well to begin with. My hands were in his hair, pulling tightly as he bit my lip and simultaneously squeezed one boob and one butt cheek. I hadn't felt so horny in weeks, I could feel the dampness of my panties rubbing against me. My nipples hardened as he took one into his mouth and gently sucked, I got wetter as he grinded his penis onto my crotch, I was practically gagging for it, there in my best friend's cloak room with seven people stood a few meters outside, the thought had me pulsing in excitement.

So, you see it was going well, very well in fact. Until it wasn't. Until the bane of my existence opened the door I was propped up against, and I fell out the cupboard as naked as my name day, with a fully clothed Oliver Wood scuttling past me, and met one pair of stormy grey eyes filled with amusement and six other pairs of eyes filled with astonishment.

* * *

Draco's POV:

I was in hell. Dinner parties are not my thing, ever since witnessing Voldemort's vile snake eat my professor whole on our dining table I have officially gone off dinner parties, forever. However, I had to endure this for the sake of friendship, sentimental bullshit.

Blaise and Ginny fooling around under the table put me off my starter. Daphne and Harry kissing in-between every bite put me off my main. And Granger fluttering her eyelashes at Wood and trying to be seductive put me off my dessert, although it was very amusing to watch the golden girl humiliate herself yet again. I played with her all night, teasing her about her embarrassment in Diagon Ally and putting her knickers in reach, only to snatch them back again, it kept be going through the whole ordeal I can't lie, watching her suffer is one of the greatest enjoyments in life.

After dinner was no better, apparently turning up to this ridiculous event wasn't enough, no we had to socialise afterwards too, friends don't ask for much do they. Weasley is doing everything in his power to avoid Lavender, who is a very persistent woman I can you that for free, but it's useless, he was stuck with her the minute he knocked her up, probably even before. Blaise and red are trying to hide their lustful, longing looks at one another from across the room as they try to be 'casual', and fail of course. Daphne and Potter are trying to make small talk with me, like I even want to be here, but cannot keep their hands off each other. And Granger and Wood have run off somewhere to shag no doubt, after that ridiculous display at dinner. This place was like a brothel, and I was the only one not getting any.

So, I pulled out my phone (yes, I own one, who doesn't? yes, I know about muggle technology, I work with it a lot, alongside wizarding technology) and text my latest booty call to meet in the hotel down the road in 30 minutes. Making sure to distract Daphne and Potter (it didn't take much considering they clearly had been dying to start sucking each other's faces) and made my way over to the cloak room to grab my jacket.

As I neared the cloak room I could hear noises coming from within, when I got closer I soon realised it was grunts and moans, this was way too good to be true. Granger you saucy minx. I swung open the door to see a very naked Hermione Granger fall onto the carpet (very ungraciously I might add) and Oliver Wood scrambling around her and out of sight. The room fell silent, all eyes on granger. I grabbed my jacket and placed it over her naked body (which I didn't look at once and would be absolutely repulsed at the thought of doing) and pulled out the knickers from my trouser pocket. I trailed them over her face and swiftly pocketed them again, I walked away to my booty call which I suddenly needed 10x more than earlier, leaving her with nothing but my jacket and a few words.

I'll see you around Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermione's love life is terribly horrific and seems to be getting worse._

 _Draco's love life is equally terribly horrific, although he is not short on female attention it is superficial._

 _They both despise each other, but are constantly thrown together by their mutual friends; what follows is a whole lot of amusement._

* * *

Hermione's POV:

As I sat staring at my own face looking up at me from the front page of the Prophet I decided two things: 1) I hated Theo Nott. 2) I could never show my face in public again.

After the dinner party incident, I promised myself I would never embarrass myself that way again, and that meant no dating for a while. But after weeks of advances from Nott I gave in and decided to get back out there, go on a date with him and own my past experiences like the boss I am. This was a very bad move, and I knew it.

So anyway, against my better judgement I agreed to a date with Theo, and I was excited. The night before I spent preparing. I destroyed my wardrobe to find the perfect outfit. I showered and shaved, everywhere. I used my most expensive moisturiser. I laid everything out ready. I made so much effort, it was bound to go right this time, right?

Wrong. It went wrong from the very start. My hair was a ball of frizz, and no amount of conditioner or hair potions was ever going to change that. My makeup was not going well at all. We girls all know the struggle, one eyebrow was better than the other, one eye was better than the other, my eyeliner wings were uneven. I tried to even them out. I ended up with the thickest line imaginable. I looked like a panda. I put on my dress. I got foundation on my dress. It was all just a big mess.

So, in true Hermione Granger fashion I abandoned all my attempts at looking half decent and washed everything off. I embraced my frizzy hair, I embraced my natural freckled face and I changed into a simple silk midi dress. Now, I'm not complaining about the way I looked, my parents always taught me to love the way I am, and I do. But I'd be lying if I said that was true 100% of the time, because it's not. I get self-conscious, I am not 100% confident about the way I look and sometimes I do want to change certain things about myself. That doesn't make me insecure, it doesn't make me hate myself, and it doesn't mean I'm setting a bad example, it just means I'm human.

So already I was feeling nervous and self-conscious about this date, I felt like a school girl abut to go on her first date. But Nott was a gentleman. He arrived with flowers, he told me I looked beautiful and he made me believe him. The whole night he made me feel special, he made me laughed, he looked at me like I was the only girl in the room, he was a true gentleman in that moment. And then he started giving me that look, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

We all know that look, that one where his pupils dilate and his eyes darken. The one where he looks intently into your eyes and bites his lips, it was almost as if it was in slow motion. It sent a pulse down my spine, and I knew that if we went home together, he would no longer be a gentleman.

And I wanted that. I really wanted it. You see many people think that we women don't have the same needs as men, that we don't feel that same burning passion and need. But we do. Women like sex too, it's just not socially acceptable for women to show it in the same way as men. But I you know me, you know that I've never been the type of person to conform to the norms, especially not societies norms.

Recklessness, it was my downfall. Even though everything in my mind was telling me no, I couldn't help it, I wanted to see the not so gentlemanly side of Theo Nott, and so I lightly traced my heeled foot up his leg and whispered in his ear for him to take me home, and that was that.

There was a need building up inside me as he slammed me into the wall a little too hard, breaking the mirror behind my back. A need that in the moment he placed me on the coffee table, sending anything in my path tumbling to the ground, only he could satisfy. And as he threw me onto the bed a need that I knew would soon be fulfilled. As soon as he entered me I lost it. Literally.

I pissed all over us both and realised a little too late that I hadn't been to the toilet since 12:00pm in the afternoon. What followed was a whole lot of awkwardness and embarrassment, as you can imagine. It was too horrific to even talk about. But through it all Nott was a gentleman, after a few awkward minutes? Hours? I couldn't even tell you how long that awkwardness stretched on for me, we began to laugh, and I didn't feel quite so bad anymore. He left with the promise of a second date.

Looking down at my face, and reading the title printed above it, I knew that would never happen.

* * *

Draco's POV:

I looked down at the prophet and didn't quite know what I was feeling, anger? Protectiveness? Sympathy? Sadness? Empathy? I just couldn't place it. But one thing I was sure of, was that I felt strongly about this, and that confused the hell out of me.

My week was going great, well as great as my weeks ever get anymore. Business was flowing, I signed a new contract with a muggle company named after a fruit, Apple? Something like that. I visited my mother, and she looked happier than ever, which made me happy too, I hadn't seen her that way before the war, and she deserved to be happy. Although I'm sure father is turning in his grave at the sight of my mother happily engaged to a muggle, the thought makes me smile even more.

I don't resent my Father anymore, for a long time I was holding onto so much hate and anger for the things he put us through, but once I grew up I realised that I couldn't blame all my choices and my decisions on him anymore. I realised that yes, I wasn't put in the best position in the world, but I told myself I didn't have a choice, and then I grew close to Tonks (that's my cousin by the way who I am very fond of) and I realised that my aunt was once in the same position, and she chose. And Sirius was in the same position, and he chose. But I chose my mother, and she chose my father, and he chose that path, and that was that. I don't regret it in that sense, I'd chose my mother repeatedly, and I know that this time, she'd chose me too. So, I've made peace with that part of my life, and I've moved on.

According to the world's most irritating couple, aka. Mr and Mrs. Potter, that meant I had to move on with my personal life now. And so yesterday I found myself on a date, sat across from another woman fluttering her eyelashes and pushing her tits out, the same as all the rest. I knew this would go nowhere, not for me, but I thought I'd entertained her, not be rude and possibly get a quick shag out of her before the end of the night. I know this seems harsh, and I do in fact seem rude and disrespectful towards this woman, but she knew this was going nowhere too, she was in it for the sex, the money, the experience, and we both knew it.

I saw them there, Granger and Nott, sitting together, laughing, flirting, having a great time. And the sight made my blood rush. I hated Nott, he was arrogant, rude and could not take responsibility for his actions what so ever. He played a part in the war, and like so many others he was over looked, while I still get death threats posted through my door. I know I seem bitter, but I am. We were friends, and he threw me under the bus, we were business partners once too, he took all the money and the business went bust. Putting it in perspective, he did me a favour, I now have one of the most successful businesses in the world, but it still doesn't take away the anger and hate. And now as I read how he 'ravished' the world's golden girl, defiled her and then published it for the world to see, I hated him even more.

I was confused why. Was it that she was sort of a friend? Was it that I knew it was all lies? Was it that I was scared it wasn't? Was it that i already hated him? I couldn't tell you, and nothing irritated me more.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione's love life is terribly horrific and seems to be getting worse._

 _Draco's love life is equally terribly horrific, although he is not short on female attention it is superficial._

 _They both despise each other, but are constantly thrown together by their mutual friends; what follows is a whole lot of amusement._

* * *

Hermione's POV:

People were still talking about it. A month after that bloody article and people were still talking about it. After that absolute humiliation, I've been off the scene for a while, no dating, no hook ups, no socialising at all apart from work; it's been lonely I'll admit, but I just can't bear to be out in public anymore and feel as though I'm an embarrassment to all my friends and family. Basically, I was moping. And would have continued to all day if Ginny and Daphne hadn't blasted my door down and I demanded I get dressed.

Apparently, drinking wine at 11am on your own, in your flat, is not socially acceptable and instead I am being forced on a 'girl's day out', woo! I could literally think of nothing worse. After two hours of protest and a hastily getting ready after losing the protest fight (Ginny and Daphne were scary considering their size) I found myself being dragged unhappily out of my flat and into public, my worst enemy now.

First stop – shopping. They dragged me round a total of 22 shops. Yes, twenty-two. If there's one thing Ginny and Daphne have in common, its their love of shopping, followed closely by their height and strong will power when they want something. At first, I was hating my life, but after a while of trying on silly clothes and laughing with my friends I began to relax slightly and the stares of passers by didn't bother me as much. I got into the shopping, I brought work clothes and a few nice classy dresses that my companions said I'd be needing soon, what for I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, I was clueless.

Second stop – lunch. After so much retail therapy I was absolutely starving, and so we headed into Diagon Ally for a well needed lunch break. The stares and whispers still annoyed me, but not as much as they would have done without my friends, besides, I was too hungry to care. We spent half an hour talking and eating before heading off to our next stop.

The spa. I love the spa! First, I used the steam room, which brought all my pores out; lovely, then had a back massage, heavenly, got my nails done which made me feel more confident in myself than I had in a while and finally we all got facials and retreated to the jacuzzi which a bottle of wine to let the mud masks dry. Naturally, the only thing three girls could possibly want to do in a jacuzzi, with a face mask and wine, is gossip. And that we did. Ginny and Daphne filled me in on everything I missed, and due to my absence, I didn't have much gossip in return, apart from the real story of what happened with Nott, and they could not stop laughing. I was finally feeling like myself, and the incident with Nott didn't bother me at all now, I should have never of been so ashamed and isolated myself, it was silly.

With such a wonderful day coming to an end thy decided to drop one more bomb shell on me, dinner. Tonight. Daphne's. Wood would be there. Now if you couldn't already tell, I've been avoiding any sort of hook-ups and intimacy for a while, but I wasn't sure if I could resist Oliver. He's honestly just so attractive! And we were interrupted last time… but I couldn't. I wouldn't, I made a promise to myself and I fully intended to keep it. No hooking up with Oliver Wood.

Of course, as soon as I saw him all sense left my body and I couldn't even remember making that promise to myself anymore. Promise? What Promise? But I tried to play it cool. I just so happened (accidently on purpose) to be sitting next to the man himself at dinner, and I could not take my eyes off him. I'm 110% sure I was swooning, and he didn't even seem to be bothered in the slightest about the article and incident with Nott, he didn't bring it up once, unlike Malfoy who couldn't stop mentioning it every five seconds, asshole. It made me like him even more.

Once desert had been brought out I decided to be daring, I mean a few embarrassing hook ups shouldn't stop me having fun, right? So once Wood sat back down after he'd been to the toilet I boldly went straight in for it, gently caressing his leg, moving my way up slowly until I reached his bulge, all the while never looking at him to see his reaction. That is until he sat down directly opposite me and started eating his ice cream. I hastily removed my hand from whoever's penis I was molesting and unwilling turned my head (all the while cringing) to stare into the shocked and confused grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Why me.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Why me.

Blaise and Potthead decided to interrupt my perfectly good lunch for a boy's day out. And by that, I mean they wanted to get plastered in the nearest pub before dinner at Potter's. Their excuse? The girls were on a girl's day. But none of them were my girls so I didn't really see why this should matter to me, but nevertheless I got dragged to the pub against my will anyway.

That's not to say I didn't have a good time. I actually really enjoy their company, we spent the whole-time drinking, laughing, gossiping like school girls, and did I mention drinking? By the time we got to Potter's I was steaming. Absolutely steaming. Daphne kept glaring at me the whole way through dinner, as I sat trying to avoid her eyes I couldn't help but draw her attention (and everyone else's for that matter) by shouting at Granger across the table.

I love winding up Granger when I'm sober, so you can only imagine what it was like when I was drunk, and after that awful incident with Nott I had the perfect ammunition. Of course, she ignored me. Why does she always ignore me? Her attention was on nothing other than Oliver Wood. After her last embarrassing encounter with him I don't know what she was thinking looking for a repeat performance, but each to their own.

So, I insulted her, she ignored me. I insulted her even more, she continued to ignore me. All the while her attention was on Wood. When he finally pissed off the toilet I saw it as the perfect opportunity to slip in next to her and whisper insults down her ear, that way she surely couldn't ignore me right?

But what I didn't expect when I sat next to her was to immediately feel a soft, delicate hand caressing my leg. Now I was stunned, to shocked to move and I'm also a man, I couldn't help the soft bulge growing uncomfortably in my boxers. And when that hand moved up to my bulge my eyes almost shot out of my head. But I was too shocked and drunk to move, or speak, my reactions were blurred and slow. All I could do is sit in that chair and gawp at the side of her head. And then Wood sat down in my previously vacated chair and I saw the realisation dawn on her, she quickly removed her hand and swung round to face me. And then anger and hurt clouded her eyes and this confused me, it wasn't my fault the silly bint didn't look who she was fondling under the table! But it also angered me, was I that disgusting? I didn't know how to feel, the whole situation left me utterly confused and lost, but oh well, I'll blame it on the drink.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione's love life is terribly horrific and seems to be getting worse._  
 _Draco's love life is equally terribly horrific, although he is not short on female attention it is superficial._  
 _They both despise each other, but are constantly thrown together by their mutual friends; what follows is a whole lot of amusement._

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I have decided to move on.

After being adamant that I would never recover from the 'incident' (as I have taken to calling it) that happened almost two weeks ago now, I have decided to move on. I mean, I can't avoid everyone forever, it would be impractical. And nobody knows about it, I hope. Just me and Malfoy, and surely, he of all people wouldn't want people to know that I, Hermione Granger, the prissy know it all, molested him underneath a dinner table at our mutual friend's house during desert; and that he, Draco Malfoy, the 'I'm too good for all you peasants' playboy, let me… right?

By now, you would think that I'd be used to it, all these embarrassing experiences, considering they have pretty much become my life. But I haven't, each time something like this happens I feel the same pit of dread and shame that I felt the very first time I embarrassed myself trying to be sexy and provocative. Maybe everybody is right, I'm just not made out for love, I should just stick to my books and work. But I've never been one to follow people's expectations, and somehow, I just can't quit trying. I don't know, maybe a part of me likes it. Either way, I can't let this get me down.

So, I solider on and try to move past that dreadful night. And how do I do this? By agreeing to go on a date with Kevin, a co-worker I have known since starting work at the ministry. See, I told you, I just can't quit. I feel that it is different this time however, I just know that nothing will go wrong with this date, nothing embarrassing will happen tonight, nothing. Kevin is nice and reliable, and nothing will go wrong.

I was right. Nothing did go wrong really. Kevin _is_ reliable, predictable even. And maybe that was the problem.

After spending as little time as possible getting ready, while still managing to look half decent, I made my way to the restaurant we had agreed to meet in. I figured that if I didn't make such a fuss of the date, it wouldn't end how most of my dates do, in disaster. Maybe that was my first mistake.

As I walked into the restaurant I could instantly see that Kevin had made much more of an effort than I had. His hair was gelled back with a comb, so much so that it looked wet. A bit like how Malfoy used to wear his during the first year of Hogwarts. I could also smell his cheap cologne from across the room, and when I sat down the smell was overpowering, nothing like the slight musky smell Malfoy left hovering over me after 'the incident'. And finally, he was wearing what was clearly meant to be his best suit, which consisted of a dark blue blazer that clashed with his light blue trousers. Can you spot my second mistake? Comparing Kevin to Malfoy was stupid, the fact that he and Kevin are the complete opposite should have delighted me.

After a while I relaxed into the date, I put all thoughts of Malfoy and that night to one side, and just enjoyed Kevin's company. The conversation flowed all night with no awkward silences. We laughed, ate and talked all night, it was just so easy. And by the time the date had come to an end I was feeling slightly warm and I know that this is usually the point where it all goes wrong.

But it didn't. Kevin walked me home, and against my better judgement, after promising myself I wouldn't before the date had begun, I invited him inside. I kept waiting for it to all go wrong, his hands were on my hips, mine were in his hair. And suddenly his lips were on my neck, and I was tearing at his clothes and one thing led to another and the next think I know we were in my bed, him thrusting on top of me, and I kept waiting for it to go wrong.

But it didn't. Nothing went wrong at all, I finally had sex without any incident, for the first time in months. But it felt wrong. I didn't feel anything, at all. I had been waiting for so long for this moment, to just hook up with somebody like a normal person, to have a night of passion with no strings attached, no embarrassing photos on the front page of the profit, no regret or shame. But it didn't feel like a night of passion, it felt like nothing.

What is going on with me?

* * *

Draco's POV:

It's been almost two weeks since the incident with Granger happened, and for almost two weeks I have tried my hardest to erase the memory from my mind. I have tried doing this through focusing on work as usual, and through a string of meaningless hook-ups. I have a problem however, I just can't seem to get it up.

Now, I am Draco Malfoy, and this has never happened to me before, ever. I am a god in the bedroom, half of the female population in the wizarding world could tell you that for free, so I just cannot put my finger on what the problem is. So far I have tried my luck with eight women, and eight times my manhood has failed me.

What is going on with me?

Tonight is my ninth attempt with a women, and I am adamant that tonight will be the first success, I will make it a success. It's just a dry spell, surely, after tonight I will be back to usual, there will be no stopping me. I just must get through tonight.

I take her to fancy restaurant, I know that most girls that go on a date with me expect a fancy restaurant and I'm happy to oblige. Half way through the meal I feel her leg creeping up mine, and for some reason it takes me back to _that_ night. The way her leg caresses mine reminds me of a certain soft and dainty hand on my thigh. I am hard. But it's not because of that memory, it just repulses me. I need to stop thinking about it, otherwise it could ruin my night.

I am confident that tonight is the night, and so after a rushed desert I take her home. We stumble into my apartment and I throw her up the door with such force it bangs shut. And then we are everywhere, consumed in passion, groping and pulling at each other until I carry her through to my bedroom and throw her on the bed. I flip us over so that she is on top, and as she pulls her dress off, and her hair flies down around her shoulders I take one nipple into my mouth and gently suck. I can tell that she's getting impatient as she goes down and tugs of my trousers frantically. And then she gets that look in her eye, and I know what she's about to do.

But nothing. My manhood fails me once again.

Determined not to let the night be a bust I flip us around again, I look down at her and can't help but think of how dull and flat her hair is. I pull it, imagining soft, wild curls. I make my way down her body slowly kissing every inch I can reach. And then she's pawing at me again, running her hands down my thighs, my mind once again flashes back to that night.

I am hard, not wanting to let the moment go to waste I quickly slide into her, luckily, she is wet enough from our groping session, and I finish looking into her eyes, imagining they were a soft brown glowing back at me.

I finally did it, but I can't help but feel like the night was a complete bust, why couldn't I get that night out of my head?

What is going on with me?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Hermione's POV:

Time flies when you're not having fun. Weeks pass by without incident, literally. I'm still trying my luck at finding love, but even though no more embarrassing incidents occur, I can't help but feel as though all my dates have been horrid failures. There's always something missing, I want passion, I want fun, I want more. Instead I'm finding the whole experience agonisingly boring, plain and nothing seems to make me happy. I can't help but ask myself why.

But tonight should be different. I'm getting glammed up, new clothes, bold makeup, the full works; because tonight, the girls hit the town and I intend to make the most of it. We haven't had a girl's night in forever! Ginny and Daphne are flogging their men off to the pub and I can't wait to be with just the girls. To say that I'm excited is an understatement, I just can't wait to get all this frustration off my chest, talking to the girls will definitely give me the insight that I need and letting my hair down in the club will allow me to blow off some steam.

I spend two hours getting ready, I take my time showering and moisturising, I tame my wild curls into sleeker curls, I put on a tight red dress and compliment it with matching bold red lipstick and black eyeliner. I feel good. I slip on my black heels and head to the cocktail bar we agreed to meet up in.

Six cocktails in and I'm spilling everything about that incident with Malfoy and my confused feelings about my failed dates since, I just can't control what's coming out my mouth. Ginny and Daphne are in tears, they can't believe I didn't tell them about it sooner, but the embarrassment was just too much, and their reaction is a prime example of why. What's worse Is that they're suggesting I somehow 'like' Malfoy. Ha. As if.

After several more cocktails and a few hours of merciless teasing from my two 'best friends' we decide its time to hit the club. It's rammed, its hot and I am sweaty, my is plastered to my head within a matter of minutes. But I'm also extremely drunk and so this doesn't bother me as much as it usually would. I exhibit my dance moves, which are fantastic by the way, none of that sexy grinding nonsense, its all about the mom dance. We attract a lot of attention, whether its my sweaty hair or excellent dancing, all three of us are surrounded by men, sweaty drunk men. Daphne swats them away and Ginny pretends she's not in love with Blaise but we all know differently, and I'm quite enjoying the attention.

I feel like tonight could be the night I get out of this strange slump and get all thoughts of that incident out of my mind, find a nice looking man and end the night on a high. I dance with one particular man for a few songs and know that I'll be leaving with him, I feel positive, like he could be just what I'm looking for. I was feeling very positive, until I saw the one person I really did not want to see ever again for the rest of my life stumble into the club with three equally drunk men. Great.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Weeks flow by uneventfully, my mother still bangs on about me finding a wife and giving her grandchildren, its an absolutely thrilling conversation every time we have it. 'Why can't you settle down instead of playing the field the so much Draco' 'When should I be expecting to spoil a grandchild Draco', thrilling. Of course, I am still enjoying the befits of my hook-ups, however, since the incident it's been a hit and miss of whether I can perform. But that will soon be a thing of the past, I've been improving with every encounter I have and soon all will be back to normal. I think not having to see Granger may have done me some good and helped the situation massively.

Work is as busy as ever, which has given me an excuse to also avoid Blaise and Potter, which means that I have not had the opportunity to slip up and accidentally tell them about the incident, which I could go forever never mentioning to another soul. However, the extra stress has not been good to me. I don't like to let people know but work really gets to me. No one really understands that I work so hard to prove myself, and that there is constantly a fear of failure no matter how successful the business may look to others.

I knew however, that this situation could not last forever. Tonight, Potter and Blaise are forcing me to go to the pub along with Weasley as their significant others have abandoned them, pitiful. I'm dreading it, spending time with Weasley is not what I consider to be a good time. I take work home with me and delay leaving until the very last minute.

When I turn up to the pub all three of them are waiting for me expectantly. I down a beer at the bar straight away to help cope with the stress of the situation, hearing Weasley from across the room groan on about the 'good old days' I know I'll be getting very drunk and getting myself into kinds of trouble tonight.

Many, many beers later and I'm actually enjoying myself. Potter and Weasley are on the karaoke, Blaise and I are chatting like old times, mainly about how much those two are making fools of them self yet again and I feel really chilled out. It's a nice break from reality. The song ends and I feel myself clapping extra loud and giving Weasley a what I'd like to think looked very sadistic smile before hauling one leg onto the chair, extending my arms and bursting into song. I stand on the table as Potter and Zabini join in and soon all three of us are belting 'Weasley is our king' as the rest of the pub starts to clap along and Weasleys face goes as red as his hair.

All was going well, so well in fact we decided that we'd roll to a nightclub nearby, which I thought was an absolutely fantastic idea in my drunk state. That is until I stumbled in, arm draped across Potters shoulders and laid my eyes on Granger, surrounded by sweaty, greasy men. Great.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Hermione's POV:

On reflection, the night went downhill from there really. One minute I was having the time of my life, preparing for a very long steamy night of drunk sloppy sex and the next Harry was barrelling into me, clearly extremely drunk. I looked at the girls wide eyed and accusing, but they both just shrugged as if to say, 'I didn't know they were coming'. Yeah, right. Those sneaky snakes probably text them knowing Malfoy was there, expecting some top-quality entertainment.

We avoided each others eye while everyone said their hellos, and afterwards I wandered off with my new freshly pulled hottie, determined not to let this ruin the night or my mojo. At first, I thought this was going well; we danced, kissed and to outsiders I'm sure it looked like I was having the time of my life, however I knew differently. The whole time my mind was elsewhere, on a snarky blonde who's eyes I could feel watching my every move. However, every time I looked up, he'd pretend to be interested in the woman draped over him. Every time this happened, the girls exchanged knowing looks with each other and looked my way pointedly, stupid friends.

I don't know how much time passed since the guys had come but eventually I had to pee. Leaving Brian (yes, I finally asked his name after hours of flirting) I headed to the toilet, wiping the last few drops of water off my hands on the way out I bumped into a solid, hard chest which knocked me backwards. Ron steadied me, how awkward. Not sure whether he was waiting for me or not, I smiled and made to move around him, back to the group. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me a quite corner. He started rambling on about how much he regretted cheating on me and how much he would have preferred it if we were still together, starting a family and living the happy life everybody expected of us. Annoyed, I snapped at him asking what he wanted me to do about it, I couldn't turn back time after all.

He was drunk, I could see him getting more and more agitated. I reasoned that he was just scared of becoming a father and panicking about the responsibility, he's never handled that very well. I told him that we were always better off as friends, and that I'd always be there for him as a friend. He calmed down, and gave me a hug, which lasted a little too long. Together we made our way back to the group.

It was turning out to be a strange night, Ron had confessed his regrets and Malfoy was staring at me all night. And it was about to get stranger. Brian somehow found me again, bit too eager for my liking but I was drunk so it didn't really put me off that much at the time. That is until he asked me to go home with him. I wasn't sure, I'd came out with the girls and since getting back from the toilet I was having a good time with the whole group, I just wasn't really feeling it. But Brian would have none of it. He grabbed my arm a little too hard and began dragging me across the dance floor towards to the door. Now, I don't need saving by anyone, the only reason I'd allowed him to drag me so far was because the alcohol was slowing my reflexes. I was about to show this loser who he was messing with, when all of a sudden, he was gone.

I looked over to see Malfoy dragging him out the club by his ear, the rest of the group just stood for a while, staring at each other with wide eyes, before all rushing out the club at once. The sight that greeted us wasn't pretty. Malfoy was beating the crap out of Brian! Ron, Harry and Blaise rushed over to pull him off, but it was like he'd been possessed by Voldemort himself, anger vibrated off him. Until he just suddenly stopped, grabbed my hand and apparated.

* * *

Draco's POV:

We ignored each other straight away, both refusing to acknowledge the other first. She wandered off with the most disgusting man I'd ever seen in my life, and as my very faithful friends had pissed off with their significant others (minus Weasley who was trying to push his way in between the Potters) I saw no other option but to find myself a companion for the night, at least I could end the night with a bang. Literally.

It didn't take long before women started to throw themselves at me, it never does. I picked the best out of the bunch and settled down at the bar, naturally I was expected to pay for the drinks, brilliant. However, I couldn't help but feel my eyes stray to Granger who was making an absolute fool out of herself with that buffoon, I mean how could her taste be so horrendous.

The night carried on this way for a while, this woman throwing herself at me, me watching Granger throwing herself at that cretin. That is until she disappeared. Scanning the room my eyes found her exiting the toilet and Weasley dragging her to a corner, clasping her arm tightly as they talked. For some reason, this made me angry, there was no need to guess what words were being exchanged. Weasley still loved her, anyone could see it, and now he was confessing his love to her. The long lingering hug confirmed my theory.

They both trotted over to the rest of the group, and I turned my attention to the woman beside me, giving her more than she'd got all night. I decided to forget Granger, Weasley and that terrible incident at dinner and focus on the here and now. And I did. I didn't think about Granger once. That is until her little boyfriend wondered back into the group and started to drag her towards the door.

I don't know what came over me, but it was clear Granger did not want to go anywhere with that man, and she was telling him so. As if possessed, I stormed over and grabbed his ear, just like how father used to when I'd disappointed him and dragged him outside of the club. It was like I wasn't in my body, but a visitor watching from the side lines as I punched him over and over again, not hearing anything going on around me. It was just me, my fists and this twats face. Until I remembered why I was hitting him, looking up I saw the bruises on her arm first, and then I saw Grangers brown wild eyes, looking at me in shock. Not thinking, I grabbed her hand and apparated.


End file.
